


Just 15 after all

by Shappic_academis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst?, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, fluff fluff fluff, i love them, not really angst don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis
Summary: They looked into the other eyes,knowing they would do anything for each otherThey had bad experience,like losses of siblings but they will be alright if they had each otherThey were just 15 after all.
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Just 15 after all

It was warm,something than Nico wouldn’t say while describing a Sunday working in the strawberries fields,but it actually was.It was nice being in camp,not everyone accepted him but a lot of people do.

And of course is also Will.He made friend whit the boy after the war and their friendship grow up into something more,though Nico wouldn’t admit it aloud he loved Will.He loved his smile,his freckles,the way he could save someone,the relaxed he usually was,the nice he was to everyone,the way than when he was healing someone was so focused than didn’t care about anything more,there was something this boy wasn’t good at?

So picking strawberries didn’t was as bad as he expected,especially because he could steal a some for himself.

Sue him but they were delicious.

He remembered when Bianca and him used to just play around,like normal kids,he missed that days,he missed his sister,he missed being so,so childish.

He sighed and keep picking strawberries.

***

Will in the other hand was in the infirmary,thing than wasn’t weird because that same day they played capture the flag,damn he wished than Clarisse knew the difference between a game and kill them.

When he end(2 hours later),he go to his cabin,he needed a break,after all he was just 15.A moment later he find out it will be better to find his boyfriend,he hadn’t see him in all day.

He find him in the strawberry fields,luckily a minute later he end a they both go away talking.

They enter to the Hades cabin and even it wasn’t allowed,they weren’t gonna do anything else than maybe cuddle,they were just 15.

They sit on Nico bed,talking about their day.

***

They don’t remember how they end like that but both of them end up just cuddling whit each other,Nico in top of Will,Will hand on Nico lower back and his other hand playing whit Nico hair.Nico face inside of the curve between Will neck and jawline.

-I love you

These words slip out Nico mouth before he could stop them,when he realize what he said he turned red

Will smiled 

-I love you too

Nico never feel like he was feeling right now,the last person who ever told him than they loved him,than they were proud of them,than he was valid was Bianca.He missed her,really missed her.

Will noticed than Nico has tensed 

-Are you okay?

-Yeah just,the last person who has told me I love you was my sister so sorry

-Is alright darling,no need to apologize for feeling something

Will knew about Bianca,he knew the basic,than she was Nico sister and than she died years ago during a quest while she was part of the hunters.Nico didn’t told him anything more,and he wasn’t gonna pressure him,he knew got it felt to lose a sibling.

-Do,do you want to talk about it?It might help  
Will asked cautiously 

Nico thought about it,he wanted to talk about his sister but he feared than if he do it he might being unable to not cry.

He decided than maybe Will was right,maybe it would help.

-She was amazing-he started-,she was just perfect,the perfect grades,the perfect personality,the perfect daughter,the perfect sister.Anything someone would ask for.

Will nodded,even though than Nico couldn't see him but he feel it,because his face was still buried in Will shoulder/jawline.

-After we went to Lotus they told us than we were orphans,than our parents were dead,and take us to a weird academia,it had weapons in the walls,weapons whit actual blood.It was creepy,I had 9 and Bianca was 11,we were one year in there.She was my mother at that time,she took care about me,I feel bad for her,I was annoying.

Will laughed a little

-I don’t think so,you were 10,you were just a child,acting like a child

-An annoying child

Will chuckles

Nico continues

-While we were there things wasn’t bad,later Percy,Thalia,Annabeth and Grover come to take us to camp,I was 10 and she was 12.For some reason a weird monster than the hunters of Artemis wanted to get,find us,so the hunters come and save us.Bianca decided to join them,I mean she had immortality,cool friends,a cool bow and cool powers,like Artemis blessing on archery,so yes I can’t blame her.But back then I used to think than she abandoned me,than she go because she hated me.

Will listened curiously 

-She go to that quest and died there,later when the doors of death had when opened I go to look for her,to take her back but she reborned.And I don’t know,I can’t blame her for wanting to start again but it would have been good to say goodbye,especially because I could,I could go to Elysum and talk to her,I just wish I could say goodbye 

Will nodded

-I understand how you feel-Will continued carefully-I also lost my 2 brothers,Lee and Michael.I lost them both at the Titan war and the battle of the labyrinth.They were my big brothers,my inspiration.I had a really bad time when I lost them,I will maybe never get over their death but I feel comfortable talking about them.At least whit you.

Nico felt safe,as he didn’t felt since time ago.Since Bianca had died.Sure he don’t think he will be ever over her death,it will always hurt,but talking about her,in some way,it feels good.

-Micheal was amazing too-Will said,breaking the silence-he was incredible at healing and everyone loved him

-Just as you then

Will laughed 

-Not everyone love me,him was different.He was the perfect big brother,always knew how to stay calm,always was the peace maker,the perfect guy,the perfect sibling,why were our siblings perfect?Is not fair

Now it was Nico turn to laugh 

-Lee was the best at archery,maybe even better than Kayla and Kayla has been learning since she was 3.He was funny,always knew how to make everyone,even Chiron,laugh.He tried his best to be a good sibling after Michael death,he was trying so hard than he really needed a break,and we knew it,but when we used to told him to get a break he always denied it.

-Bianca was exactly like that,the only way she used to relax was in her hobbies,reading,even though she was dyslexic she loved to read,she liked to put challenges on herself.She used to read Jane Austen novels,and mostly classics.She also liked to paint.I think than her drawings are still in my old school,if the teachers didn’t throw them.

***

Kayla entered to cabin 13 looking for Will.She was sure he would be there,where else would him be?She already looked everywhere and he possibly will be whit his boyfriend.

She had mixed feelings whit Nico,not because he was a boy and not a girl,she didn’t care about that,her own parents were gay.It was than him was a little,too dark?Too closed?Too creepy?She didn’t actually know it but if her brother loved him she would learn to do it too.

She knocked in cabin 13 door and when she didn’t hear answer she entered

She smile when she saw the two boys curled into each other and sleeping,and she go out,closing the door.

-So,did you find Will?  
Austin asked

-Yeah,I do  
She said whit a knowing smile

Austin understood and nodded

-Wanna hear my new song?

-Of course brother 

***

When Will wake up,was confused for a second.

Why he was sleeping?

Why was his cabin so silente?

Why did he felt like something was in top of him?

He quickly knew the answers and smiled

-Hey Angel,I think is time to wake up  
Will said whispering 

Nico groaned 

Will laughed

He kissed his forehead 

-Is getting late and my siblings would be looking for me,c’mon

Nico groaned again but waked 

-Hi  
He said sleepy 

-Hi angel  
Will said smiling

They looked into the other eyes,knowing they would do anything for each other

They had bad experience,like losses of siblings but they will be alright if they had each other

They were just 15 after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fic,so I hope y’all like it!Im excited tbh  
> I love them whit all my heart.  
> English isn’t my first language so if there is any mistake please point them out!  
> This is my love letter to Bianca,Lee and Michael


End file.
